What I Want for Hanukkah
by mandymuggle
Summary: HarryOC. A fluffy oneshot. Title pretty much explains it.


**Title: What I Want for Hanukkah  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't recognize, etc., etc.  
A/N: I'm not good with fluff. So this might just be horrible. And the things for Hanukkah in here are traditions of my family.**

--

"Harry, come on! It's time to light the Menorah!" Melissa Potter called to her husband, Harry Potter.

Now, you may be asking, "what the flip was Harry Potter's wife doing with a Menorah?" and the only answer to that, is, well… Harry Potter's wife was a Jew. Melissa wasn't very religious (hence the fact that she married Harry), but she _did_ celebrate the major Jewish holidays. And although Hanukkah was a minor holiday (contrary to everyone's belief), they still enjoyed celebrating it—hey, the food was good!

"Coming, Mel," Harry called from the kitchen, where he was making latkes, decked out in a frilly pink apron. He'd unfortunately lost a bet with his wife, so instead of doing the traditional man's job of setting up the Menorah, he had to cook them a meal in the stupid apron, cursing whoever thought up the stupid bet in the first place.

He set down the spatula and turned off the fire underneath the pan. The couple had decided to do everything that had to do with Melissa's religion the Muggle way. He slipped the damned apron over his head as he walked into the living room of their house.

Melissa struck the match and brought the flame to a blue candle. She grinned at Harry as she recited the first blessing. "Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us by His commandments, and has commanded us to kindle the lights of Hanukkah."

Harry took the candle from Melissa, and said the second blessing. "Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the universe, who wrought miracles for our fathers in days of old, at this season."

Melissa covered his hand, and they lit the three candles together.

"Happy Hanukkah, Honey," Harry whispered to her, and he took her hand, leading her into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her, as she drained some of the latkes with a paper towel. Harry took a jar of applesauce out of the refrigerator, and poured some of it onto a plate. He sat down next to his wife, dipped a latke into the applesauce, and gave it to Melissa.

"Mmm, these are actually pretty good, Harry!" Her eyes sparkled as she grinned mischievously. "Are you sure you're not a woman in disguise?"

He playfully punched her. "Well, you set up the Menorah like a man… you sure you aren't one?"

"Um, Harry, hello!" She laughed as she waved a hand over her chest.

"Well—I—uh—"

"For once you're at a loss for words…" Melissa smiled affectionately at her husband as she dipped another latke in applesauce. "You know who would like these?" she added, her baby blue eyes sparkling, "The Weasley's. We should bring a platter of them over for Christmas lunch tomorrow. What do you think about that?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to wear that stupid apron."

--

"Hey, Melissa! How are you?" Ginny Malfoy greeted her good friend as she adjusted a sleeping baby with white-blonde hair in her arms.

"I'm fine. How's Erica?" Melissa asked, gesturing towards the baby.

"She's perfect, this one. Never cries or wakes up in the middle of the night. Draco was a tad worried, and he took her to her Healer. She laughed at him, saying that he should count his blessings."

Draco crept up behind her, and squeezed Ginny under her arms. She squealed quietly, adjusting Erica for yet another time.

"Here, let me take her," Melissa said, holding out her arms to take the infant. Erica opened her brown eyes, and looked around silently. Melissa carried her over to Harry, who was sitting in the living room with most of the Weasley men talking about Quidditch.

"Come on, Harry, the Tornadoes are definitely going to win. Look at their seeker! He's amazing," Melissa heard George say to her husband.

"Ah, but Ireland's team as a whole is much better. Remember Krum? I bet you the same thing is going to happen. And hold on, I need to use the loo. Be right back," Harry added, spotting Melissa.

He walked over to her, and linked her free arm with his. "What's up, Love?" he asked her, kissing her softly on her cheek.

"Just thinking," she replied honestly.

"About what?"

"About the fact that I've gotten just what I wanted for Hanukkah." His puzzled expression made her chuckle quietly. "It's you, Harry." 


End file.
